Put me back together
by Darkyse
Summary: How thin is the line between holding it together and loosing it for good? How long can you struggle? Will you break or will you stand strong? Charmed-teen years...Prue-centric


**Put me back together**

Disclaimer: I do not, in any case, own Charmed, or any of the Charmed characters. This is just for fun.

A/N. Hi guys. This is my first story published on this site, even though I've been snooping my nose around here for almost 3 years now. I recently re-watched Charmed, and fell in love with it over again. I am a huge Prue fan, and as you'll see here, I will mostly focus on her. This is placed in their teen years, but it's not the same storyline as on the show. It's pretty self-explanatory as you read.

It deals with violence, and mentions rape…and also has a lot of drama, b/c who are we kidding, we love drama.

This is all I had to say, oh and if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, that's my bad[btw, I'm not from US]:P

I present: "Put me back together"-Enjoy

"But Prue…"

"I said NO, Phoebe" Prue stood sternly at the bottom of the stairs. "I know what kind of party this is. You'll have tons of booze, drugs, drunken guys with clearly unorthodox intentions. You're 15, I can't let you destroy yourself like this"

"Oh, and what, you're 4 years bigger than me, you don't know what is right and wrong yourself! Why are you being so irrational" Phoebe was yelling and getting angry by the second

"Fine, have it your way, I'm irrational, but you're still not going. I'm your legal guardian and I decide what is best for you" Prue was getting tired of this bad cop attitude, but there was nothing else she could do right now.

"I hate you, You're not my mom! I wish she were here instead of you!" Phoebe took it too far this time, and she knew that, but she was too angry to admit it.

Prue turned around and started climbing up the stairs, while her heart was breaking into million pieces. That hurt more than anything, but she couldn't allow herself to cry, not in front of her little sister.

"You're not going" She said in a defeated voice and went upstairs.

Piper saw the scene unfold in front of her, and she was literally at a loss. She knew Prue was hurting as lot right now, but she wouldn't let it show. Phoebe crossed the line, but didn't seem to regret it at all.

"Phoebe, why are you doing this? She already has a lot on her plate, and you giving her a hard time doesn't help. Why are you being so mean?" Piper questioned from behind her.

"Oh, why do you care? It's not like you ever disobey her. You should a grow a pair Piper" Phoebe was fuminating and took in on everyone in the house right now.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I didn't do anything to you" Piper left her there and went upstairs to check on Prue.

Phoebe left the house and went to her friend Ashley. They would go together to the party and there was nothing stopping her.

Piper slowly opened Prue's door, but she wasn't there. She heard whispering from her parent's room instead. What she saw and heard broke her heart. Prue was clinging to a picture of their mom for dear life.

"What am I doing wrong, mom? Why can't I just be more like you, you always had the answers, you made it so simple. I miss you so much, and I am so sorry for not being the daughter you hoped I'll be. It's so hard, Phoebe is like a whole different person, she doesn't listen and I am so scared that she will get hurt soon. Piper is trying too to get to her, but nothing works. I feel like ever since this rebellious stage had come for Phoebe, I have been concentrating a lot on her, and neglected Piper, who is such a great help , and she makes sure that I'm still sane at the end of the day. I'm not ready to be a mom, I have no idea how to , and I am afraid that I'll mess everything up. They don't deserve that, they deserve someone like you, mom, but you're not here and if I could I wish you'd still be here instead of me. Everything would be right again". Prue was crying silently, when she heard a creek at the door.

"Don't you ever say that again, you hear me Prue..Never!" Piper was furious right now."How can you think that if you were dead everything would be perfect?"

"Pipe…" Prue didn't know what to say, her little sister seemed heartbroken

"NO, I don't want you to say that ever again, we would never trade your life for mom's, she died because that was her destiny, and those are your words and you are here because you're out big sister, and you've been looking out for us since we were babies. I couldn't ask for a better sister…for a better person to do this job" Piper sat on her knees in front of Prue and lifted her chin, looking into her beautiful green eyes." We love you, I love you so much, and the only thing that you did wrong is loving us too much".

"I'm losing my mind Piper, I feel so weak…" Prue never admitted a sign of weakness before, and Piper was seriously worried.

"You are the strongest person I know, and we've been taken you for granted for so long. I know it's difficult to let you guard down, but that doesn't mean you're weak. " Piper was stroking Prue's hair .

"I love you guys so much, but I feel like this mother act is driving you away"

"That's not true, you hear me, we are not going anywhere. We're going to get through this, I promise"

"I am not sure we will '"Prue suddenly stood up and turned to face her sister " Piper I have a bad feeling about that party, I have to find Phoebe, whether she likes it or not.

"Okay, let's go then. Where did she say it was?" Piper was seriously worried about Phoebe, but she was more worried about Prue, she looked like she was on the verge of giving everything up, and that's what scared her the most.

"Billy something's house. I don't know. Let's drive, we would be able to see it from the car"

The party was heating up, the alcohol was almost over, and Billy sent his buddies to get more. Phoebe was dancing on a table in front of dozens of guys, she was clearly wasted, and she started taking her clothes off. A tall black haired boy approached her and whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle. She took her in his arms and they went upstairs. Loud music could be heard at the end of the street, and Prue pulled the car. In the house there was a lot of smoke, and empty bottles of beer everywhere. Most of the teens were passed out. Suddenly a shriek could be heard from upstairs.

"Prue…that was Phoebe" But Prue was already up the stairs. " Prue wait, it could be dangerous !"

"I don't care , Piper please stay back" She said while opening the door to the main bedroom.

The scene that unfolded in front of her made her sick. Phoebe and her friend Ashley, half naked on the bed, with 3 guys on top of them. Prue launched herself into the first one, knocking him over the floor and kicking him in the stomach 3 times, while he doubled in pain. The second guy grabbed Prue by her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. Piper ran over to her sister's side.

"Piper go downstairs and call the police, now!" Prue lifted her head and saw both guys coming for them.

"It looks that out little private party has some uninvited guests, but we don't mind, do we Craig?"

"Not at all" He said while grabbing Piper by her hair. "Hmm, I can smell the virginity out of you" They both laughed and Piper was thrown with force next to Phoebe and Ashley in the bed and she hit the wooden side of the bed hard. Prue tackled him to the floor punching him in the face repetedly , but Jimmy kicked her in the stomach until she got off of him, but she wasn't done yet. She grabbed a lamp and smacked him over the head with all her force, until he fell unconsciuos on the floor. Craig got up and lauched himself for her, but she ducked. HE grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back until it was on the verge of breaking. Prue let out a muffled scream.

"Now….you can calm down or I'll snap your arm like a twig" Craig said as he put even more pressure on her shoulder. She was now facing the floor, and panting hard, he had his knees right on her ribs, which made it hard to breath. She was convinced she broke some of them.

"Now that's better, let's just calm down, sweatheart." Craig smiled while the first guy, Tom got up the floor and kicked Prue in the ribs with all his force. A new surge of pain escaladed trough her body but she didn't scream.

"Hey, that's enough, go see how is Jimmy" Tom kicked her one more time and went to see his friend. He had a huge gash on his forehead. Just then Piper stirred "Aw, aw ,aw..what the hell?" He checked her head and saw blood on her fingers, then she saw her sister pinned down, obviously in a great deal of pain. "Pruee" she tried to get to her, but Tom grabbed her.

"Let me go, you monkey"

"Or what..?" They laughed at her pathetic attempts to escape.

"I have a great idea, dude" Tom's evil smile

"And what might that be?"

"Well, we came here do to something , and I'm not leaving until we finish it" He motioned towards the 2 drugged girls on the bed.

"You have a wicked mind, my friend, but what about these two?"He pushed his knee even further into Prue's ribs. She was already barely breathing and this only made it worse.

"They can watch, I have no problem, then it's their turn" HE grinned, as he slapped Piper who was struggling even more.

"Get some rope" Craig said. Tom punched Piper who landed hard on the floor, not moving. He took some rope from the closet and gave it to Craig, who started to bind Prue's hands. Between shortages of breath, Prue cussed and tossed with what little power she could muster. After he was done he moved to piper and did the same to her. Then he placed the 2 girls in front of the wall and high fived his buddy.

"Piper…Piper, please wake up" Prue tried, only to cause a stir. When she saw those bastards on top of her little sister and her friend, rage took over her body and brought with it the strength she needed to get up and launch towards the guys. She slammed her head hard into Craig's and jumped on Tom, both landing hard on the floor. Having her hands tied behind her back made this very hard. She started to kick Tom numerous times in the head, until he passed out. Craig took the baseball bat from under the bed and slammed it hard onto Prue's back, causing her to double over in pain.

"You just can't seem to give up, do you? You little bitch" He screamed as he landed another one , Prue seemed out, or so it appeared.  
After 5 seconds, he tripped Craig and made her way to the window. She was operating through sheer force of will, she was on the verge of collapsing every minute. "I have to do this for them, I'l never let anything happen to them". That's all she needed, because, when Craig was preparing a deadly blow she swerved and got behind him, and with her last drop of strength she pushed him down the window.

She took one last look at the room, Jimmy and Tom were out, Phoebe had her eyes wide open, but Prue wasn't sure if she realized what happened, Ashley being in the same situation. Piper was stirring and flusterred her eyes open. Prue was done, she had multiple broken ribs, perhaps a perforated lung, beause she was coughing blood, her right arm was broke. And she had a lot of deep wounds on her face and lower torso, as well as her hands. She collapsed on the floor in pain and exhaustion, but crawled to her little sister and untied her hands.

"Prue?" Piper tried

"Yeah baby girl…" She managed.

"Are you ok" Stupid question, after she saw the condition of her sister.

"Check the girls Pipe..please"

Piper went to the bed, kicking Jimmy one more tine on her way and checked their pulses. After she made sure everything was ok , she saw that Prue was face down on the floor, hands tied behind her back, and she went to undo them and rolled Prue onto her back, only to find her pulse was getting weaker and weaker.

"Oh God, Prue, please stay with me, please…" She begin to cry uncontrollably , when she saw Prue's eyes fluster open.

"Call 911, sis'…hurry" She doubled in pain, and she was breathing very hard. Piper got a grip and went in her purse , which was lying near the bed. She dialed 911 and called an ambulance, along with the police.

"Piper…" She heard her name from the bed. Phoebe was watching her, not fully aware of her surroundings.

"Yeah sis', how do you feel?" She caressed her cheek and smiled.

"I feel like a giant bottle of vodka" She tried to get up and she saw Prue on the floor, covered in bruises, blood everywhere." Oh my god, I remember…." She was stunned that she remembered everything that happened here , it was still fuzzy, but she saw everything."How is Prue?" Piper didn't respond "Piper, how is Prue?" She practically yelled, causing Ashley to open her eyes.

"It's not good Phoebe, I only hope she can hang on a little longer " Piper was now crying silently as she went to the bathroom and took a wet towel, and began to wipe the blood of Prue's face. Phoebe cried hard, but her friend tried to confort her. "She's gonna be ok, Pheebs, shh, she's gonna be ok"

The ambulance could be hear nearby. The paramedics took the girls to the hospital, while the police was handling the guys.

After they were checked and cleared, Piper and Phoebe stood in the waiting room, in silence. Prue was in surgery for more than 2 hours. The police came and asked the habitual question. A nurse came to them.

"Hey, can you tell me you parents phone number, so that I can call them?"

"Our parents are dead" Piper put it coldly. Well at least their mom was, but their dad was as good as dead too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe your legal guardian then" Her heart went to these girls.

"Our legal guardian is lying on one of your operation tables" It was Phoebe turn to be bitter.

The nurse understood the situation, and didn't push any further. She came 1 hour into the operation and offered them a blanket and 2 hot chocolates. The girls didn't say anything for the next 2 hours.

The doctor came from the operation room and the girls jumped instantly from their seats.

"Don't worry, you'll have your sister back in no time. We managed to repair everything: the right arm was broken, but we set it with no problems, the collapsed lung was a bit tricky, she lost a lot of blood before and even during the surgery , so she will be weak for a while. She also had some pretty deep bruises, and a concussion. She'll be alright."

"When can she come home, doctor?" Piper asked tiredly.

"I think that a few days in here will be enough, but if you want to take her home earlier she'll need constant care, she won't be able to do much for a while."

"Don't worry about that, doctor, I think it's time for us to take care of her for a change" Phoebe answered, and the doctor understood.

"There is nothing you can do here now, if you want to see her you can see her, but after that you should go home, get some rest, eat something, you both went through something really disturbing."

"Don't worry about us , Doc'…we didn't take the full blow of some lunatics, our sister did." Piper said absently.

They went to see Prue, a very pale Prue hooked up to all sorts of machines. They each took one hand, and Phoebe began to cry, while Piper looked like a brick wall, not showing anything. Phoebe was worried about her, but decided not to push the problem any further.

The next morning, Prue opened her eyes to see her babies on chairs each on every side of the bed, sleeping in weird positions. She smiled, she was so relieved that they were ok, she would die for these girls, but she was lucky that yesterday wasn't the case."Hey sleepyheads.."

"Prue…you're awake" Phoebe jumped and hugged her. Piper watched the scene and left the room, leaving the 2 girls stunned.

"What's wrong with Pipe?" Prue watched as her sister walked on the corridor .

"I don't know, she hasn't said a word to me, since yesterday…I've never seen her so emotionless" Phoebe concluded. "It's my fault she's behaving like this"

"What" Prue's head shoot up

"She's blaming me for everything, she can't even look at me" Phoebe whispered. " And it's not like I can blame her, because of me you're lying here".

"I'm here because some bastards think it's ok to drug and rape teenage girls, and frankly I kind of have a problem with that" She smiled. "No one touches my little sister, or they will pay" She said sternly and then she started to cough violently.

"Prue, hey easy, here drink some water" She took a sip and calmed down."Please go get Piper, I want to talk to her"

"I'll try but if you see me with a black eye, it's your fault" Phoebe joked, even though she thought she deserved everything Piper was going to say and do to her.

"I'll take my chances" Prue smiled and sighed. Phoebe looked at her older sister, her guardian angel. She saved her , even after everything she said and did, she still came to protect her. She caused her so much pain and heartache over the years. She was already taking care of everyone, including Grams who was sick. Now she went to a local community college, and she took night classes. She gave up everything in order to raise us, and she never expected anything in return. As she walked towards the bathroom to find Piper, she thought of all the times she yelled at her big sister, told her she hated her, that she would never replace mom . All that hurt in Prue's eyes was like fuel for her, so she went on and on. Prue never bugged , she never went anywhere, even after mom died and Grams too one year later, and we were forced by the state to stay with our father. He was never home, he neglected us in every possible way, Prue was 17 and after a long battle in court, she managed to convince the judge that she could be a perfect guardian for us, she worked herself into the ground so that we could have everything, and show the state that she was capable of doing the job. Even when she came beat late at night and I couldn't sleep I went into her room and asked to tell me a story. She would take me in her lap and tell me the most amazing tales, until I fell asleep. I had the best older sister in the world and I didn't know how to cherish her. I will make things right with her, if it's the last thing I'll do.' She thought to herself as she entered the bathroom, only to find Piper on the floor, back to the wall, with her head in her hands.

"Piper, Prue wants to see you, honey. Are you ok?" She tried to put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She growled at her sister.

"Ok , I get it that you're mad at me, but don't take it out on Prue, she wants to see you. Can you just go to her?" She sounded exasperated.

"I'll go when I'm ready. Just leave me alone" She got up and left the bathroom, leaving a stunned Phoebe behind. She returned to her sisters bed, with her eyes in the ground. Prue smiled, she understood because she knew how Piper was. She took Phoebe's hand and kissed telling her that she needs to speak with the doctor. The doctor came and after a lot of deliberation, he said she could go home.

Phoebe was only 15 but she knew how to drive and she brought her sister home. Piper was nowhere to be found, Prue was starting to get worried. The front door could be heard and Piper walked in, and she appeared to have been crying . She was like a zombie, in Prue's mind.

"Piper, swetty, can you come here for a second?" She asked hopefully. Piper complied and she headed towards the couch where Prue found a comfortable position. "Honey, what happened to you? Where were you?"

"I just walked around the neighborhood…"She said barely audible.

"Piper, please just tell what's wrong, you can say anything to me, I'm here"

"But what if you're not or won't be anymore?" Piper began to cry

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Prue took her in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"What if you'll leave us…? What are we going to do without you?" Prue was at a loss, why would her sister think that.

"Why would I ever leave you, guys?"

"Because I saw you, before all this, how tired and beaten you looked, you wanted to leave, to get away from all this. "Phoebe was silently listening from the stairs, she didn't want to intrerrupe.

"Hey, look at me….I will never ever leave you guys, I would rather die than leave you two. How can you think that" Prue's voice was breaking, and right now she wasn't strong enough to keep it together.

"You don't deserve this, Prue, all these responsabilities, this constant worry about us, always trying to make everything perfect. All the sacrifices that you made for us, stopped you from having a normal childhood or being a teenager. This isn't fair, you are not our parent, you are our sister" Piper was sobbing, she get up and left in the backyard.

Prue had tears in her eyes , but she had to confort her little sister who felt guilty. She tried to get up, but that alone implied a huge amount of effort. Phoebe saw this an hurried to help her, Prue silently thanked her . She made her way into the back yard with some help from Pheebs. They sit next to Piper on the grass and looked into the horizon.

"Look, Piper…I know that I'm not your parent, I couldn't be , I will never be mom or Grams…" Her voice cracked a little.

"Prue I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…I.." But she was cut by her older sister.

"…but that doesn't mean that I'll leave you alone, you two are the most important persons in my life, and I love you til' death. I will never let anything hurt you. It's not a job, I want to do this, I need to do this. I would never live with myself if I were away from you."Prue hugged her little sisters with all the strength she could muster "We are a family, and families stick together , no matter what."

"I am so sorry for giving you such a hard time all those years, and I never meant those things I said, I was just a troubled and angry and I took it out on the person who in no way should have deserved that." Phoebe said sincerely. She regretted every moment in which she yelled at Prue and argued with her, even though she knew she was wrong.

"Don't worry about it, Pheebs. I am so proud of you and I am sure that you will do great things with your life, I have no doubt about it. The world is your oyster.

"As for you my dear Piper , you are the most kind and compassionate person in this world and there is absolutely nothing you should be sorry about. You're gonna have a great family someday and kids that will love you more than anything in the world, just like we love you"

"Thank you , Prue" Piper said it first, then Phoebe "I know we never said it, but thank you for everything you ever done for us. You deserve to be happy too, to have a family, to fall in love, to see the world. There's no one in the world that deserves it more than you. We love you so much and we thank God everyday that you are our sister."

Piper was now crying, but she went near Phoebe and apologized for blaming her and assured her that she love her very much.

Prue watched her little sisters and her heart went nuts, they were her angels , her reason for living and as long as she was still breathing she will always take care of them.

**Piper's POV-50 years later**

**San Francisco, National Cemetery**

_I remember that moment as if it was yesterday, a beautiful spring day when we enforced our bond as sisters. The following years were great. Me and Phoebe went to college, Prue fell in love and she finally found another reason to live, she was pregnant. The universe seemed to have placed everything perfectly._

_If only life was so easy…_

_It was December 14__th__ when I got a call: "Ms Halliwell, I'm inspector Morris from the SFPD, I'm afraid there's been an accident". That was the moment when I said "the hell with everything, how can this be fair, how can God can take such a beautiful soul from us?"_

…_Prue died that day,45 years ago, along with her unborn son. Her husband never forgive himself for letting her drive that day into the storm after they gotten into a fight, she said she wasn't upset , she just needed to clear her head and that she would be back soon, but instead she never came back at all…_

_The roads were sliperly and Prue lost control of the wheel, the car rolled a few times and landed in the river. It was no one's fault, just like Prue would put it…that was her destiny, even if that destiny left us without our older sister._

_I am asking myself now: Can one life be so important that it could change the others in the most memorable way, that it can bring so much joy and happiness and when that life is taken away everything shatters?_

_Of course it is, there are people who try their entire lives to make an impact, and others who succeed that just by existing._

_Prue will never be forgotten, but she will be reminded by us everyday, everytime I look in the eyes of my little boys, or when Phoebe talks to her little girl. A part of Prue will forever be with us, in our lives, in our minds , in our souls._

"_It's been almost 50 years since you passed away, and I believe we will meet soon, because I have so much to say to you, and I want to badly to hug you again….to tell you how much we love you and to thank you for being out sister and for protecting us even after you were no longer here."_

Piper felt a sudden gulp of wind and all the leaves from a nearby tree started to fall. The heaviness of the moment pressed on her heart. Prue was there , she was always there , in the wind, in warmth of the sun or in the laughter of her children and now are falling furiously from her eyes and she manages a sincere smile.

It was Ok, even though Prue was no longer with them she still watch them from above and took care of them just like she used to do when she were alive...

The End...


End file.
